osgoodconsultingfandomcom-20200214-history
Allies
The Osgood Consulting Agency was a surprisingly open organization for its time and place, featuring prominently in its employ both women and members of abused ethnic and religious minorities. However, despite their eager recruiting process, not every person who aided the Agency became a full member of the organization. Listed below are some of the most prominent men and women to have rendered aid to the Agency Roger Daniels Daniels was a 31 year old G-Man who assisted Honey and Alex in "The Case of the Deadman's Stomp". Initially, Daniels was hostile towards the two as members of New York's seedy night club scene. However, with their assistance in investigating a series of shocking gangland murders, Daniels came to trust the pair, and was with them when they went to confront the mafia boss Archie "Boss" Bonato. Daniels was brutally murdered by the gangsters and resurrected by a cursed trumpet as part of an experiment. Unfortunately for the mobsters, death did not dull Daniels' hatred of crime, and he exacted a brutal vengeance upon them. He now stalks the night as a legendary vigilante, sometimes referred to as "The Outsider" or "The Zombie Detective" due to his appearance. His most recent encountered with the Agency was in Boston, during "The Case of the SIlver Twilight", in which he helped Honey escape from John Scott's sadistic bodyguard. He is widely regarded by the newspapers now as little more than an urban legend. Utnapishtim K'tse A resident of the Dreamlands and priest of She-Who-Lies-In-Wait, Utnapishtim aided several Osgood investigators during a foray into the Dreamlands, where they faced The Thing in the Yellow Mask (a creature eventually revealed to be the fragments of Walter Corbitt's soul). Utnapishtim was a Cuppar-Nomboan, and thus had a short, wiry build and dark skin. He was remarkably physically attractive, though he habitually wore the hood and mask of his order when traveling. He had some skill as a healer, and was a deadly expert with the halberd, his weapon of choice. "Smiling" Jackie McFinn Alex Periarch 's chief business partner, Jackie had an often stormy relationship with Periarch and Honey Dobson. He resented Periarch's constant absences, and considered him a dilletante in the world of organized crime. Despite this, Jackie did help provide muscle for the raid on Ambrose Mogen's estate, and gave aid to the Agency while they were fleeing Mogen's retribution. With Periarch's death in Scotland, Jackie attempted to buy out Honey's share of the club. His rude offers were bluntly rejected. Robert Ramsden A soft spoken, somewhat racist lawyer, Robert Ramsden represented the agency in several of their many legal battles. Ramsden also contracted the team of his own volition during the "Look to the Future" case. Ramsden was later found dead in his bath tub, apparently from suicide. Not long after, the Agency received a box of curious chocolates from the deceased. The Serpent Priest The Serpent Priest was a being encountered in the caverns beneath the hamlet of Cannich. Despite its grotesque appearance and obviously sinister nature, the Priest's enmity with the Coven of Cannich made it an unlikely ally of the Agency. With the Priest's aid, the agency was able to destroy the Coven. Pytt Thornley An African American resident of New York, Pytt was befriended by Honey after her resurrection. Pytt was of hybrid heritage with the Deep Ones, and taught Honey how to sing a song which generally calms the creatures. Pytt's father was a horrible mutated member of that race, shunned by his own kind. Eventually, Thornley was kidnapped by Ambrose Mogens and subjected to his brutal experiments, creating a bizarre atavistic monstrosity. Enlisting the aid of his monstrous father, the team was eventually able to kill Pytt and end his suffering. The Man In Darkness A shadowy cosmic entity that has aided the Agency on several occasions, the Man in Darkness was first contacted by Professor Osgood while he was trapped in the sub-basement of the Silver Twilight's compound in the "Look to the Future" Case. The Man in Darkness always demands a horrible price in blood and souls for his aid, but has shown the power to resurrect the dead, teach magic, and alter reality. He appears as a rubbery black silhouette of a man wearing tattered robes and a broad brimmed hat, his only discernible feature being a wide, fang filled mouth which manifests when he feeds on the flesh of mortals. The Man in Darkness is believed to be an aspect of Nyarlathotep, though why it willingly aids those who supposedly oppose the designs of the crawling chaos is unclear. The Traveller A curious being that claims to have inhabited several bodies through out time and space, the Traveller was first encountered by Phineas Osgood during his brief excursion into the age of the Fourth Valusian Empire. He gave Osgood brief advice about the danger that he was in, and expressed the hope of meeting him again some day and aiding him in his journey.? The traveller later encountered the Osgoods again, taking possession of "Gummy" Artson and using his dying body to warn Honey about an impending attack by the Silver Twilight. The Traveller then advised the Agency to go into hiding, and told them he would seek them out in two year's time. Category:Charac